The Dragon Tamer and His Princess
by KiwiGirl2000
Summary: Charlie and Hermione have hidden feelings for one another, will they ever admit their feelings and if they do will it work? Rated M! Got Sexual theme don't read unless okay with that. First FanFic hope its okay
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so this is my first FanFiction, I'm really open to any suggestions I'm hear to learn so please let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll be able to turn this into a story, probably will only be max 10 chapters long, gotta start small right ;). Thanks for giving this a read hope I do okay. Obviously although it's my story line, credits to J.K. Rowling for her amazing characters and story, truly an amazing writer! Well hope you enjoy, please comment/review ect!**

Hermione's POV

Singing Hermione washed her hair feeling the subs trail down her body along with the hot water. Imagining the water washing away her impurities, her thoughts of a man much older than herself and the brother of two of her best friends.

Not only was he too old for her and practically family but in all honesty he was out of her league. Sighing she began to sing softly. She was so distracted she didn't hear the door open lightly and soft footsteps coming closer. She sighed his name, "Charlie". Silence. And then... "yes love?".

Charlie's POV

Walking up the stairs panting I took off my shirt sweaty from the garden work I had been doing.

As I walked I began grating myself. I couldn't be thinking these things about a certain witch. She was my younger brother and sister's best friend. I knew her as a child for pities sake!

A voice in my head reminds me "she's no longer a little girl though". And Charlie knew it was true, he noticed it when he saw her again, he almost didn't recognise her, she had grown into her bushy chocolate mane which had flattened into pretty gentle ringlets of bouncy chocolate, she had grown in more than one way, the curves, the chest and legs, ugh fuck those legs that went on for miles... okay yeah he had it bad.

Her eyes hadn't changed though, the round doe eyes so full of emotions, this is what made her different, even at a young age her eyes spoke of wisdom, intelligence, kindness, purity and so much more. A third of the golden trio and a part of all there lives. Hermione Granger.

Thinking of her he imagined her voice... it floated down the stairs a soft calling to him a lovely lullaby, a tempting echo. Entering the bathroom with his things for a shower his imagined music growing louder, he pushes the door open and walked towards the curtain suddenly realising he wasn't imagining her voice as rising steam came from the curtain and the girl he lo... wait their, hold up... you can't. He went to turn away and scuffed his feet she stopped singing oh merlin had she heard him... "Charlie" she moaned softly. He freaked out she knew, she heard him... but she didn't seem pissed... "Yes love?" I reply softly.

Hermione's POV

Hermione froze. She was sure his rich masculine voice had replied. Carefully she poked her head around using the curtain to cover her body as she came face to face with Charlie himself.

More importantly a half naked Charlie glistening with sweat. She felt herself freeze as she slid her eyes up his tanned muscular chest littered in small scars, a wriggling tattoo of a gold dragon sliding over his chest, a magical tattoo.

Slowly she slid her eyes higher to his jawline strong and littered with dark ginger stubble, how she wanted to feel that rough masculine hair rub against her. Gazing higher she gasped as she met his deep sea blue eyes, his pupils where blown wide the black almost swallowing the deep blue. He shifted and a small smirk graced his face. She blushed as she realised she had been staring unashamedly at him. "So...Sorry Charlie" she stuttered as she gazed down at the white tiles "I didn't realise you wanted a shower I'm so sorry".

Charlie's POV

Wincing to himself he waited for her reply, as her head appeared around the curtain using it as a shield for her naked body. He opened his mouth to say sorry until he realised that in shielding herself with the curtain she actually made it cling to her body. He could see every delicious curve of her body as the wet curtain clung to her breasts, sticking out prominently as they enticed him in, his cock now straining in his jeans.

Swallowing, images of this body squirming against him flashed in front of his eyes. A smirk appeared on his face as he imagined her begging for him out of those plump pink lips. Suddenly their eyes met as he felt a flash of guilt knowing his eyes where reflecting all the lust he felt for her. Ashamed of himself as he imagined the disgust she must feel towards him, her best friends brother, the purvert.

Then she blushed as she glanced at the floor and his heart soared, surly this meant she wasn't disgusted in him but in fact embarrassed. That decided it for him. He must have her. Her voice interrupted his thoughts, a quite and gentle bell, "So...Sorry Charlie. I didn't realise you wanted a shower I'm so sorry". He chuckled to himself, of course she was apologising even though he was the one who barged in, that was his princess.

Carefully as if approaching a deer he glided forward, reaching out and gently pushing her chin up. He searched her face, wet curls clinging around her face as water like tears clung to her eyelashes. Her lips where slightly apart revealing her white pearls and her cheeks where flushed with a splatter of brown freaked across them. Their eyes met. Her eyes chocolate with flecks of gold widened as they did, questioning him. "That's okay princess" he whispered husky "we could always shower together".

Hermione's POV

She didn't know what to do, how did she get herself in this situation, some how she went from fantasising about her best friends brother to him standing in front of her apparently offering a shower together. Any other time she would have assumed he was joking but the huskiness of his voice and the size of his pupils conveyed the same lust that she felt.

She started to stutter a reply as she stumbled back, she felt herself begin to slip as she panicked and soon she was falling back, she saw Charlie's eyes widen in worry as she forced shut her own in preparation for the collision, instead she felt something hard wrap around her waist and pull her forwards. Her body wrapped in the shower curtain was yanked out the tub as the curtain ripped from the pole. Suddenly she found herself wrapped in Charlie's muscular arms as they fell onto the hard cold floor of the bathroom both of them froze.

I was frozen in shcok until I felt Charlie beneath her grown in pain his eyes tight shut. She began to squirm as she tried to get her weight off him as she apologised "oh Charlie I am so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you". Instead of replying he growled vibrating through her, making her feel weak at the knees, "just stop moving". His voice rung with an authority that made her body hum. Freezing I was shocked that must have caused him more pain than she realised, "I really am so sorry Charlie where does it hurt?"

Charlie's POV

Waiting for Hermione's reaction, what if he was wrong, what if she wasn't interested, what if she slapped him, what if she told Ron, what if she told his mother! About to turn away he froze as he listened to her stutter and shuffle her feet away from him.

This was it he thought, she was about to break his heart. And then she started to fall, panicking he lunged forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her towards him, though then his feet slipped as he fell back pulling both her and the shower curtain with him. Suddenly he found himself on the floor with his Hermione pressed against him, nothing but a thin curtain and his jeans between them.

He groaned at the feel of her every curve pressed against his body he hardened as he felt her perky breasts pressed against his chest. Her harmonious voice once again pierced his thoughts "oh Charlie I am so sorry i didn't mean to hurt you" if he was in any-other situation he would have laughed at her naivety but right now she was wiggling to escape his grasp causing friction between their bodies, not what he needed right now.

He felt an involuntary growl escape his lips as he told her to stop moving, "I really am so sorry Charlie where does it hurt?" Opening his eyes he gazed down at her beautiful face and her eyes widened once again as their eyes met. Then a small smile grazed her face as she wiggled once again this time in a tauntingly erotic way, she was driving him right to the edge. "I thought I told you not to move" I stuttered, she gazed up at me, and then without breaking eye contact she moved once again. That Minx she knew exactly what she was doing to him, "that's it someone's going to have to be taught a lesson" I growled.

Hermione's POV

Preparing herself to treat Charlie she gazed at him worryingly waiting to hear where he was in pain, until when his eyes opened and again their eyes met and she realised his eyes and darkened even further with lust, smothering her in a longingly sexy gaze, and she realised she could feel a hard muscle rubbing against her lower stomach through his jeans and the curtain, she smiled to herself as she realised he was in a different kind of pain.

Slowly she shifted her hips rubbing herself against him again, another growl tumbled through him vibrating in her "I thought I told you not to move" he stuttered, gazing up at him with a cheeky grin I once again rubbed against him, his eyes widened in shock and then a warm smile grazed his face warming me, though it soon turned into another sexy grin "that's it someone's going to have to be taught a lesson" he growled.

I yelped in shock as he flipped us over, further tangling us in the sheet. For a moment we just gazed at eachother until suddenly his lips where on mine and we where kissing, forceful and passionate, soon are tongues and teeth mashed together as we explored each other's mouths, he tased slightly sweet with a hint of mint he sucked on my bottom lip, I moaned into the kiss and arched my back as he hissed with pleasure at the feeling.

She felt his arms tighten more against her waist pulling her against him, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him towards her. Breaking the kiss he began to kiss and suck a line down her neck she gasped I wrapped my fingers into his hair, pulling my nails through his scalp and down his back. She felt Charlie shift forwards and her hand ran down his chest he pulled back and gazed at her as she began to kiss down his chest lower and lower, he stilled as she kissed just above his jeans.

As she fiddled with his belt he pulled her up towards him again and kissed her hard, allowing a mew to release from her lips he chuckled slightly, though that soon ended as she managed to undo his belt and pull his jeans down, once again groaning Charlie kicked off his jeans as she watched his arms ripple as he pushed his weight of her. Hermione was in heaven, her heart swelled as she analyse the man in front of her, the sexy masculine man smiled gentle down at her, and she reached forwards pulling him down on top of her once again.

Wrapping her legs around his hips, he sighed against her and she gazed into his eyes, so many emotions dancing behind his eyes, darkening suddenly to pure lust as she rolled her hips pressing his boxer clad body between her hips. Kissing her once again with a masculine dominance they began to push against one another again and again, as they did she closed her eyes in eutrophic passion.

Then suddenly Charlie pulled away, as the sting of rejection started to make its way into her until a cold gust of air hit her and the curtain was whipped away, she gasped as Charlie gazed at her his eyes roaming her body she wiggles slightly under feel self conscious until his voice spoke in a whisper, "Hermione you are truly beautiful" a heat flushed on her cheek and Charlie chuckled, "I mean it, you have beautiful eyes" and he lowered himself to gentle kiss her eyelid, "you have a beautiful nose" and he kissed her nose "you have a beautiful mouth" and he gentle kissed her mouth, "you have a beautiful neck, and a stunning body" and with that Charlie began to kiss a line down her neck and down her chest, as his stubble brushed along her body, she felt another involuntary moan escape her lips, and then his lips where upon her nipple sucking and licking circles around it as his hand caressed the other. stimulating a ferocious passion deep within her.

Filled with passion she pushed against him with her hips flipping them over until he was pinned beneath her, "Hermione" he gasped, her name had never sounded more erotic, "Charlie" she groaned as she rolled her hips on his feeling him harden further still, "Hermione, I truly adore you" she froze, shock at his confession, he froze too and gazed at her. And then she heard it, footsteps. "Someone's coming" she gasped, and she grabbed a towel from the rack beside her wrapped it around herself, and giving Charlie a last fleeting glance she spun on the spot apperating away.

Charlie POV

He had never felt this way before, Hermione felt wonderful she was stunning, fiery and intelligent "Hermione" he groaned in reply she moaned his name moving her hips on top of him it was driving him crazy his heart swelled as he finally embraced his true feelings for the girl on top of him, her laugh, her smile, her soulful eyes, her intelligence that often lead to the two of them debating late into the night, "Hermione I truly adore you". She froze and he realised what he had said, oh Merlin how had he managed to screw this up.

"Someone's coming" she said, and before I knew it she was off me and wrapping a towel around her luscious body, their eyes met and he tried to convey with his eyes what she meant to him, then she was gone. No sooner had she left the door flew open and Ron poked his head round the door "are you okay we heard a crash and haven't heard anything since, so I drew the short straw and had to come see that you haven't died..." Ron stopped babbling as he took in the scene, I felt strangely exposed lying on the floor in only my boxers my jeans splayed across the floor and the curtain ripped from the pole which was hanging off the wall. Ron burst out laughing, "what happened here?!" I scowled and growled, "I tripped" Ron doubled over in fits as he retreated from the room, saying "good luck with that mate" as he left.

Hearing his laughter down the hall I groaned. Great, well done Charlie you've really fucked up now, not only have you exposed your passion for Hermione to her but you've gone and scared off what could have been one if the best things to ever happen to you by revealing the depth of your feelings for her.

Lying here on the cold hard floor I let the shame, humiliation and rejection wash over me mostly though it was pain at the realisation she would never truly want me. Yes she was attracted to me, but in her I was looking for so much more, she was the first women I could really see a future with and I had gone and blown it.

Standing I fished my wand out my pocket of my jeans waving it to fixed the shower, stepping I let the cool water wash my feelings away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

I stood in my room in nothing but a towel feeling totally exposed, what was I suppose to think of that, was Charlie serious does he really adore me? I don't know what to think, was it just a heat of the moment thing or did he really feel something for me, and then if so do I feel something for him? I know I'm attracted to Charlie, that is hard to hide but do I like him like that.

I think back to all the times I have spent with Charlie, not many people would expect it but he was really intelligent and the amount of late night talks, well more like debates where proof of that. Not only was he intelligent but he wasn't afraid to speak his mind especially about something he truly believe in.

So many times his family (particularly Ron) had teased me about my passion for the rights of unfairly treated creatures, and it was always Charlie who would stick my corner, "I agree with Hermione" he would say over the laughter "it's what my work is based around the unfair and abused dragons that we get in so often breaks my heart I think Hermione has the right idea campaigning for misunderstood creatures rights" he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

Thinking back to all our interactions I gasped in shock. I like Charlie Weasley! The realisations shocked me, this wasn't a little crush or attraction, I was attracted to his personality as well. It was about time I admitted it. Now the only question was did he like me back?

Charlie's POV

After my shower I retreated to my room in a sulk. I was full of conflicting feelings. I know I'm in love with Hermione, I had never felt something like this for any other women, I didn't just like her body and her attractiveness, but I also loved her as a person, I couldn't deny it anymore. She had always fascinated me when she was younger with her wisdom beyond her years, with her bravery and her stubbornness, but now she had developed into a gorgeous women with the personality to match. She was fiery and fierce at the same time as gentle and kind. She was everything he had been looking for.

But was this feeling returned, he thought to the way she moved away in the shower and her eyes wide with shock when he admitted some of the depth of his feelings. It didn't seem like it. As well as this he had his brother and sister to think about, although Ginny may be okay with it, he knew Ron has had a crush on Hermione for years, was he really the kind of guy who would put his happiness above his brothers?

Furthermore his mother, aw shit his mother. She would not be pleased, in her eyes he would be the badass dragon tamer corrupting poor innocent Hermione. He didn't want to tear his family apart once again, both the years separated from Percy, and after Fred's injury in the war had really effected their family and the last thing he wanted as to cause more tension.

And Hermione herself would be followed with a stigma, the girl who hooked up with a man too old for her and her best friends brother. No he couldn't do that to her, it wasn't fair. She deserved better than him so no matter how much he wanted it, or how much it pained him, he would stay away.

Reaching this conclusion he heard George yelling from below to come down for dinner, and soon I was racing down the stairs for food knowing he needed to hurry to eat with the amount Ron does.

Hermione's POV

Hearing George's shout and determined to get a seat away from Charlie so she could get her head together she came tearing down the stairs, and into the kitchen, though as she reached the last step she tripped once again grabbing onto the shoulder of the person below, the man with his seeker reflexes whipped around and grabbed her waist muscle enclosing her once again.

His tall frame leaning over her as her back arched in a dip. Everything froze as she gazed up into the stormy sky blue eyes of Charlie once again, his gaze smothered her, until a small smile grazed his face and the moment was lost as he leaned forwards and whispered to her, "I should count myself a lucky man, Hermione Granger falling for me twice in one day" he chuckled as he released her, I felt myself blush a deep red as I stuttered a reply turning away, moving to the seat available next to Ginny. "What was that?" She questioned, of course Ginny would have seen she was quite observant and nowhere near as oblivious as her bothers.

I played dumb, "What was what?!" I questioned. She gave me a we're going to talk about this later face, as I inwardly groaned. I had no idea what me and Charlie where and I had no idea how to explain that to her. I looked up and saw Charlie intently talking to Bill about something and I shook myself there is nothing to explain to Ginny about I may as well tell her what happened in the bathroom, she can tell me how to get over my feelings for Charlie as she would understand how he would never really want me.

I glanced up again at Charlie, he seemed so casual and at ease obviously over our 'thing' in the bathroom already. With a new resolve to get over Charlie Weasley I turned my back on him as I started up a conversation with George.

Charlie's POV

Dinner was a drag. Every time I looked over at Hermione she was talking to George adamantly, laughing and brushing his arms, was she interested in George, sure he was funny, but he didn't share her love of books like he did, or the same sexual vibe between them that they did, sure he was funny but Charlie could be funny too.

What did George have that he didn't? He frowned to himself as his voice in his head perked up, "well for starters he's actually close to her age", his frown furthered as he glared at George's back. He didn't deserve Hermione. Then his eyes met Ginny as she gave him a questioning look. He frowned further as he turned away to talked to Bill once again, he could've sworn he saw his sister smirking as he did. Great just what he needed, Ginny being aware of his feelings for Hermione. Strengthening his resolve to get over Hermione he engaged Bill in conversation once again.

Ginny's POV

Now I'm not stupid I know when there is something between people, and I knew my brother particularly, Charlie wasn't as sneaky as he thought, always glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eyes, or seeking her out to talk, brushing his arms against her just to get a reaction, Charlie was obviously smitten. Though Hermione she was unsure of until today, though the ways she blushed when he caught her at least means something, and she was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated recently, I will try and upload more often. I've been travelling a lot and then settling into university. I should be good to update more often now though. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate everyones support.**

Chapter 3

Ginny's POV

Straight after we ate I grabbed Hermione by the wrist and dragged her up to my room that she was staying in over Christmas. Mum had insisted that over Christmas everyone had to stay over since everyone had the time off for family, that included the honorary family members my Harry and Hermione.

It did mean that it was a bit of a tight fit, Harry and Ron sharing as well as me and Hermione, with Bill, Fleur and Victoire in Bill and Charlie's old room. This left Charlie in with Percy. And the Twins in their old room causing havoc as per usual. It was a tight fit but after the tear Mum had shed every child agreed for Christmas all at the Burrow together.

I pulled Hermione over to my bed as she groaned, "what do you want Ginny?"

"That is no way to talk to your future sister in law thank you" i grinned as she blushed, how could I have not noticed before, it was so obvious.

"You know I don't feel that way about Ron"  
Fine then I thought, I'll play your game Hermione, "oh so what about Percy?" "what come on Ginny, you know I have a wild side he just wouldn't satisfy" we giggled together, as I remembered how many nights we had spent discussing such topics together.

"fine then, what about one of the twins, they are plenty exciting" Hermione just looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, "righttttt" i said "not got that raw animal rough passion for wild Hermione"

She blushed deep to her roots, "something like that I guess"

"Not Bill, not only would Fleur kill you, but I know an affair isn't your thing as much as you like it crazy that ain't you... soooo that only leaves one person" gazing down she avoided eyecontact with me fiddling with the edge of the blanket thrown on the bed.

"Fine, Fine you win Gin, I have a thing for Charlie, but it doesn't matter nothing can happen. Not only is he practically family, but I don't think he likes me like that, and he is way to attractive for dull old me"

"woah Hermione slow down wait a second" I watched as she gulped in a breath of air her cheeks darkening from the lack of air she got in her rant.

"firstly I know for a fact that noone will care, if anything they will love it, Mum has always counted you as family and she will just be happy that she has an excuse to call you family along with Harry. Also what the hell do you mean he doesn't like you like that your gorgeous"

"No I mean I know he finds me attractive enough to have a shag with, but I'm pretty sure I want more than that with him, and I don't think I can look him in the face again if its just a qicky knowing he can never be mine"

"Hermione wait what do you mean you know he finds you attractive, how do you know, you've been holding out on me haven't you?"

Her eyes widened as she giggled, well something may have happened earlier in the shower"

"WHAT?! Hermione!" I exclaimed. She giggled, "yeah it was so good, he makes me feel pretty great, I mean he is good with his hands, and tongue, and body and..."

"No stop there as much as I love you I don't want to be hearing about my brother that way thank you!" She looked at me sulking and laughed, "haha sorry but you so deserved that"

"anyway.." I said shaking the image of Hermione and Charlie out my head, "that just proves it, he is into you then", "yeah" she replied "but I don't know wether its just an attraction or not, I mean I know I want more than just a one time thing with him, but I also don't know wether I can handle a relationship either"

"well maybe he doesn't want more than a casual relationship either" I reply. She blushes once again in reply "what?" I question. "I mean just before I heard footsteps and apperated away, he said to me hetotallyadoredme" "what was that last bit" I asked.

"he said he totally adored me" she whispered. WOW I thought, maybe this was more serious for Charlie, I had never seen him this way about a girl, not only would he never usually say something like that usually but the jealously he showed at dinner and the fond glances he always sends her way proves that he actually is really into Hermione, damnnnnn i thought, I glance at Hermione, she definitely could end up with him, and I think her feelings for him are there she's just lying to herself so she doesn't get hurt. Thinking of how to reply I look up at her face.

"I don't want to lie to you Hermione, it is possible he is into you, but what is wrong with that, if you just want a week of fun before we all go back to work then that is all you need to have its up to you, and if you feel something for him no matter how strong or not I think you should go for it."

Hermione's POV

Ginny and her chatted for hours into the night, it was getting close to midnight and everyone in the house seemed to be snoring when I took the leap.

"ok Ginny, I think I'll do it, I will woo your brother into a week of wild sex" I laughed at the look of disgusted that crossed her face "not the image I wanted but great! Let me help get you ready, I was gonna go sneak into Harry's room tonight anyway, Ron sleeps through everything, so you can have the whole room to yourself, just promise you won't have sex on my bed"

I laughed once again at my best friend again "deal" I said. Feeling a bubble of nerves at the thought of Charlie, and then Ginny jumped up and started to get me ready.


End file.
